


Naughty Noudenet

by metalmaddog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmaddog/pseuds/metalmaddog
Summary: Ser Noudenet is a naughty little boy and tries revenge Ser Charibert for his bullying.





	Naughty Noudenet

A little while earlier Ser Charibert had been testing out a new way to extract information: he had enchanted chocobo feathers to emanate a burning hot sensation while they were being run over the subject’s skin: added by the ticklish and sensual sensation the normal feathers gave. As usual it combined his two favourite things: pleasure and pain but unfortunately it had not worked as intended and his two subjects were now sitting miserably in the Vault bathroom soaking their burned feet in ice cold water: which the other of the two mages kept turning half frozen every few minutes to make sure their feet would survive with minimal burn marks.   
Noudenet was looking positively wretched trying to suck his popsicle while leaning his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand. The sweet taste in his mouth didn’t take away the pain in his feet. They had had to have Janlenoux and Adelphel, only ones present in the vault, carry them into the bathroom when their feet hurt too much to walk. Charibert as usual had not been sorry in the least and had just went on about having to work on his new invention. It would also have been better if the usual pair of test subjects had been present but the duo was out on a mission personally requested by the Archbishop.   
Noudenet looked up at his partner in pain when he heard him curse Ser Charibert from Vault to Brume and then to the bottom of Witchdrop even adding that it would be exactly the place for him then proceeded to calm himself by rubbing his usually icy hand on his own forehead. The smaller man leaned forward, glancing around quickly that there was no one around who could tell Charibert, then puckered his lips cutely and cupped his hand next to his mouth as he whispered.  
“We should get revenge on him.” There was a slightly evil glint in Noudenet’s eyes. Since the first days at the Scholasticate he had learned to deal with bullies by getting back at them. He was too small and weak to properly defend himself but he had always been good at making things go boom: a few bombs in other people’s things and suddenly everyone regarded him with fear instead. He had not won any friends with that approach but he had always been content with just books, experiments and the stars in the sky, so he had hardly noticed people kept a few yalms from him at all occasions.   
For a moment Ser Haumeric looked shocked and cast a frightened glance around the room before his expression turned curious and he leaned closer.  
“Mayhap… if it won’t be anything dangerous… and it would be better if he would not be able to trace it back to us. Perhaps a little ice in his morning tea.” Ser Haumeric smiled in a way that he hoped was naughty but he only managed to look ridiculously stupid. Noudenet gave him a sour look at those words and shook his head.  
“You are much too kind, Ser Haumeric… that isn’t much of a revenge… it’s a prank even the dullest bull could come up with. No… we definitely need something grand that will shake him off his high horse!” Noudenet declared loudly and Haumeric pulled at his arm and hushed him. “Umm, right, right… caution is a friend at this sort of scheming.” The mage lowered his voice again. Though soon enough he forgot to follow his own words as he suddenly stood up with the usual determinate expression when he had an idea.   
“Bombs are an easy thing, I could simply come up with in my sleep and they are always effective. A few timed ones in his torture chamber and he would not know what hit him.” Haumeric looked a little bothered.  
“But… what if someone gets hurt?” Ser Noudenet looked at the ice mage and then scratched his head, neither of them had really noticed yet that he had gotten up and was walking back and forth on the bathroom tiles with bare feet that must still have been hurting but when Noudenet was using his head he hardly noticed such insignificant things as pain or hanging flesh or possibly a missing ear.  
“We’ll just heal them… this is hardly a problem.” He shook his head and dismissed Haumeric’s concerns by continuing with the more technical details of his idea. “Building a bomb is a simple thing anyone can muster…”  
“I have my doubts that Ser Grinnaux could…” Haumeric mumbled and Noudenet ignored him.  
“Just a little bomb ash and grenade ash…using voidsent would be far too risky when one can’t possibly be sure if they plan to detonate themselves today or yesterday and we must be absolutely sure the trap goes off at the right time. I have devised a way to make bombs very accurate as well and so that one can detonate them from greater distance. Have I told you about it?” The ice mage was never given the time to answer as Noudenet went on into more detail. “I discovered when I was still in school that if I used crystals low in aether energy I could gradually build up a spell inside the bomb that would only destroy very specific area of the room. It became handy when dealing with people in dormitories. The aether would only expand the detonation radius to the amount I wanted. I could thus create a very powerful explosion that only affected a area of a few ilms. It takes lot of measuring, though, because the amount needs to be exactly the right match for the amount of bomb ash, even a spell can’t stop that stuff.” He shook his head looking a little odd as if remembering something bad from long ago: his eyes were distant and a little glazed. “Ah, but I have all these written down so it really isn’t a problem these days.” He flashed a cute innocent smile that Haumeric had come to know and love. Though he was only somewhat following since he knew next to nothing about engineering or bombs and oddly enough Noudenet seemed to know everything about everything. But he did notice finally that Noudenet was standing away from the water, only he couldn’t open his mouth when Noudenet just went on.   
“For the detonation we won’t be using anything crude like a fuse or a long one anyway, those are for amateurs entirely!” He waved his blue-gloved hands about as he spoke and lifted a finger into the air with a determined expression. He wore those quite often these days because of the way his hands looked: too many toxic compounds and too many strange magical experiments had almost eaten the skin away. Haumeric usually had to work hard to heal them to keep their functionality but the skin was not very beautiful to look at. Haumeric eyed the other mage’s face thoughtfully, thinking it was a wonder that despite such disfiguring scars and chemical and magical accidents there was still something incredibly cute about Noudenet’s face: he never managed to appear like an evil scientist one might have thought of him if one only read a written description. He certainly had an innocent and childish aura about him even with a brain capable of much more than Haumeric and Charibert’s put together. “Since I have my signature spell inside I can easily tap to it from a distance and activate it without a problem. There is, of course, going to be a small fire but hopefully it will avoid detection. I shall prepare my device immediately.” He was about to exit the room when Haumeric finally shouted after him.  
“Ser Noudenet… your feet… they can’t be alright yet! You will have scars!” Noudenet just waved at him as if not hearing, while patting along the Vault corridors to his laboratory. It was fortunate that his pain tolerance was high and the marble and stone floors of the Vault were freezing to the touch, thus his bare and damaged feet were in a rather serene state currently. His brain was also preoccupied with bomb measurement calculations, so it was unlikely he would have even noticed had they been hurting.   
Haumeric sat soaking his feet quite a bit longer and only some time later went to see what Noudenet was up to, though his feet still hurt he was much too worried about his fellow mage, who was prone to getting himself hurt with his experiments, though these should have been routine to the young man by now. And luckily Noudenet was in fine health, sitting on a high chair by his desk full of scrap metal and half-finished weird devices. Even the giant elezen-shaped mammet he had once built in a fit of rage when The Bull had been teasing him was sitting in one corner with its axe. After Ser Grinnaux had made fun of Ser Noudenet’s person and ‘silly dresses’ as he liked to call their robes the mage had declared that even a mammet could do Grinnaux’ job and gone to build one. Luckily it was not functional anymore since the same bull had instead sank his axe repeatedly into its somewhat cow-shaped head and the whole incident had earned the two of them a very stern talking-to from Ser Zephirin. Ser Haumeric was really not fond of machina, even the automated knights Ser Charibert enjoyed having at his bidding gave him an uneasy feeling.  
“Ah, Haumeric, perfect timing! I have finished two of them. If we place them in Ser Charibert’s favourite devices we should be able to give him a good lesson about bullying us.” Proudly the earth mage studied his devices.   
“I am… not sure about this, Ser Noudenet. I think it might lead into a lot more trouble. We could just talk to him and make him see sense. He is not an unreasonable… person.” But even Haumeric knew his words were a lie. There was nothing reasonable about Ser Charibert and when his cute companion got something into his head it was impossible to turn it. Noudenet pretty much ignored him.   
“Haumeric, you need to distract Ser Charibert… tell him about the new reforms you want done at the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine.” This made Ser Haumeric’s face go rather much whiter than it already was.  
“I… uh… he will burn me alive!”  
“I thought you just said he was not an unreasonable… person…” Noudenet’s eyes wandered as he thought of a better word to describe Ser Excessive but found no better word at this time. Haumeric turned red and mumbled something before going ahead to find Ser Charibert. The smallest of the three mages instead made his way to the very bottom of the building, luckily there was an elevator for the important personnel and he didn’t need to resort to stairs like a commoner. From the next floor Ser Guerrique stepped in and by the looks of it he had been crossing axes with someone at the training grounds: he was rather flustered and his white hair was dripping wet. He was also not wearing any armour to cover up his muscled upper body which was still glistening slightly. He looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head at the sight of Noudenet but then bowed respectfully anyway since his mother had always taught him to be polite to more intelligent people: ‘try to be a friend to the learned people, Guerri dear. You were not blessed with a good head but a strong body so you will need to find a partner who will look out for your interests in that area of life.’ she had always remembered to remind him and it still stuck with him.   
“Excuse my appearance, I was sparring a little with the old man.” It was not really necessary to use names as they were all quite used to calling Ser Vellguine ‘the old man’, despite his age but it was more of a joke anyway. However, when the visual aspect of Guerrique was brought up Noudenet made the effort of giving the naked parts of his physique his undivided attention.   
When the elevator finally reached the lowest floor Noudenet, with his hair little more messy than usual and his robes quite a bit more wrinkled, stepped out, gave Guerrique a little absent-minded and shy wave before clutching onto his bag with his bombs and walking away. The warrior seemed to also have missed his floor and was trying hard to get his pants back on. However, he peeked out right before the doors closed and half shouted, half whispered after Noudenet. “Your bare feet are cuter than twenty karakuls put together!” Noudenet turned at this, clutching his bag while his face was rather flushed now.  
“Twenty seems like a low number…” He said pouting thoughtfully.  
“A hundred, then… a thousand? A million? Million times cuter!” The warrior grinned when Noudenet finally giggled at his words. The doors were about to close and Noudenet turned. “Actually, all of you is!” The elevator doors closed and Noudenet happily patted along the stone-tiled corridor, almost skipping. He was an unsightly creature in the place. The fireplaces that kept the Vault heated up were down there so it was quite hot, obviously a place where Ser Charibert could properly be one with his element. It was dirty there and if you listened carefully enough you might have heard someone cry in the dungeons, though hardly anyone was kept down there anymore as it was more practical to just Witchdrop everyone rather than hold prisoners. It was a nice and deserted place, though, for Charibert to conduct his cruel experiments or extractions of information.   
“I did not take into account all this heat…” He mumbled to himself. His route finally led into the back where the torture chambers were. They were quite ancient, probably even older than the current Vault itself. Even Noudenet didn’t enjoy the atmosphere: it was almost like the room was at the mouth of the Void, about to fall in any moment and the pressure and oddness of it seeped through objects into this world.  
Out of the various devices in there he picked the ones where he saw signs of recent use, placed his bombs very carefully and then walked out. Though he had a remote detonator, he would still have to be at least on the same level. He located a spot by the fireplaces, out of sight but one where he could see anyone who entered the room. He started drawing calculations he had been working on much earlier into the air with one long fingernail. Because of his exceptional brain he was quite entertained by himself for almost a bell before the sound of the elevator arriving was heard again, though it did not really wake him up from his reasoning. It wasn’t until the heavy wooden door into the torture chambers opened and shut that he realised someone had gone in. He quickly armed the bombs with a few incantations before realising he should have checked who actually went in, despite knowing only Charibert came here of his own free will. He tiptoed to the door to listen and to his shock heard two familiar voices. Ser Charibert’s purring tone and Ser Haumeric trying to sound firm but there was a frightened edge to his words.  
“Ah… no…!” Quick thinking was really not one of his fortes, though, and only thing he came up with was to make enough noise and hide until Charibert came out, at which point he quickly went in to grab Ser Haumeric who was sitting on an iron chair tied up in a very elaborate manner with what looked like the belt of Charibert’s robe. Noudenet unfortunately got a little too fascinated with the bindings. “The bomb… we have to get out!” But it was already too late when he started pulling Haumeric from the room. There was a loud bang and suddenly their vision was blurred by flying pieces of wood, metal and other debris. They took cover on the floor until the dust settled but despite suffering only a few scratches they were quite deaf. Noudenet tried to speak but thought no sound came out and started to cry. Haumeric leaned over seeing him cover his face like that but was equally confused with the loss of his hearing. Despite being used to all sorts of injuries it was almost impossible to avoid the effects of a shock, which made you behave little irrationally.   
Ser Charibert walked in and dragged them out then smacked Haumeric until he came to his senses and healed his own hearing and Noudenet’s, though the youngest of them still wept even after and buried his face in Haumeric’s robes. It wasn’t easy to get one’s mind back in order after something like that.   
“Ah, silly boy… pray tell, what happened?” Ser Charibert didn’t seem angry, though, and simply petted Noudenet’s head. “Must have been some kind of vapour coming from the wires and cracks in the wall. It does smell awful in there sometimes.” His long nails stroked a cut on the ice mage’s cheek while he petted the other one’s head. “I’ll forgive you this time, Ser Haumeric, but such heretical words should not come out of the mouth of a Knight in the personal service of His Eminence. Just remember that!” Haumeric was still a little too out of it and simply nodded not wanting to argue. He wrapped his now freed arms around Noudenet and said he’d take him back upstairs. In the elevator Noudenet revealed why he was actually crying by starting to curse the plan that had gone wrong and Ser Haumeric decided to refrain from commenting anything about such plans being oft more likely to hurt the perpetrator rather than the intended victim.  
It was merely a day later that Noudenet ran into Ser Haumeric’s room to blatantly ignore that the man was busy writing some very important letters and proceeded to explain his next plan with the enthusiasm of a cute child. Ser Haumeric could only muster a moment of annoyance before his cold heart already melted. “I have a cunning new plan, Ser Haumeric! We are going to put some voidsent into his bed. He will end up incinerating it but also his own bed. Brilliant, is it not?”  
“How… are you planning…”  
“The evidence will all go up in flames when he burns the bed. Ser Charibert will not be able to trace the voidsent back to us or to me… there will likely be a trace but he is not me, he can’t possible trace such a faint echo of the creator. So you shouldn’t worry. I’ve thought of everything!” The enthusiastic mage declared triumphantly. “I shall begin the creating progress but you will have to make sure he does not enter my laboratory. I trust you have something up your sleeve to keep Ser Charibert busy.” And before Haumeric could express his protest the young man was already gone. He let out a sigh and put away his letters to go find and entertain Charibert, probably at a greater cost to him than anyone else but it was quite impossible for him to say ‘no’ to the youngest of them.   
Meanwhile Noudenet was preparing to do something highly unusual. He was used to creating flans and puddings as one time he had accidentally put his chocolate bar into a mix of void crystals and ended up creating a very cute (at least to his mind) chocolate pudding of the flan genus. He had happily ran to the kitchen to tell Janlenoux about it who had utterly freaked out about a voidsent in his kitchen and proceeded to cut it into small pieces in a very Ser Grinnaux -like manner. The results had been more than interesting since now both of them and the room was covered in chocolate pudding, and Noudenet, ever curious, had decided he wanted to taste the mince left behind and confirm that the creature was indeed made out of very delicious chocolate pudding. From there on he had proceeded to test the same thing over and over with various desserts and snacks at his disposal and had created sorbet flans, mud pie flans and various other types. He had set them all free into the nature since he was much too afraid that the others would simply kill them or eat them and he found them quite adorable. Little did he know that quite a few of them had multiplied and were inhabiting various parts of the realm currently.   
But this time he was planning to do something a little more difficult. He was going to create a will-o’-the-wisp, considering these things were rather not voidsent and even theories about them were mixed. So how was he to go about creating one? He had at first decided that meddling with the dead was far too bothersome and they would smell. Charibert would be likely to spot it yalms away. He came up with a brilliant plan of using a mimic or rather using the essence of a mimic, which was something prone to mimic things, and instead apply its mimicking talent to that of a will-o’-the-wisp.   
While Noudenet was busy with the plan’s technical side, Ser Haumeric was being grilled by Ser Charibert, which was the usual term they used for anything Ser Charibert did, anyway. Though this time it was luckily only a metaphorical grilling.   
He had, to his better judgement, entered Charibert’s private chambers. He had been there before, more or less unwillingly, as his conscious mind kept telling him. He detested the man but the sex with him was always far too incredible to be subjected to hatred. He was half hoping agitating Charibert would lead to it and half hoping he’d be too angry to try and seduce Haumeric.   
It was quite a bit later that Noudenet was walking down the half where their private chambers were accompanied by an erratic will-o’-the-wisp. He had managed to make it obey simple commands but most of the time the mimic still had a hard time keeping the shape it was currently in. Sometimes it even had the tendency to turn into a bomb since Noudenet had accidentally created the creature on uncleansed surface where he had last been summoning voidsent: bombs to be precise.   
He arrived at Ser Charibert’s door and pressed his ear to it, then quickly withdrew and eyed the portal blocking his view of the clearly sinful things going on inside. He had distinctly heard Ser Haumeric’s choked voice begging for Charibert to remove the rope around his manhood and let him cum, followed by Charibert’s soft laugh and out of breath voice urging Ser Haumeric to bear with it a little longer since Ser Charibert was nowhere near satisfied.  
“Fury have mercy! I didn’t tell him to seduce Ser Charibert to distract him!” Noudenet shook his head but realised now he would have to alter his plan somewhat. Behind him the will-o’-the-wisp turned into a bomb, saw a small rat hurrying down the side of the hall and decided to hunt it down for some meal. The poor mimic currently in bomb form had no idea what abilities it had and went for self-detonation. Noudenet did not notice the bomb starting to charge up being so deep in thought and occasionally being distracted by a cry behind the door.   
The force of the blast send the poor mage through Charibert’s door and the last thing he saw, before falling unconscious, was Ser Haumeric tied to Charibert’s four-posted bed with the former inquisitor sitting naked on top of him. They were both staring at him and Charibert’s expression resembling that of a surprised Calcabrina: amazed yet too frightening to bear looking at, but luckily for Noudenet it all went black almost immediately.   
Ser Charibert climbed off of the ice mage and cursed the twelve and Fury in a manner that shocked even Haumeric, who usually managed to stay quite cool. Charibert quickly pulled a robe on before untying Haumeric then went to check on Noudenet.  
“The little fool is still alive. What in the name of His Holiness was he doing?!” Charibert could easily guess that there had been a bomb from the singed back of Ser Noudenet’s Ward robes and the burn marks on the door and outside of his room. The back of the young mage’s robe had almost burned off. Ser Charibert pulled away the black robes to check on his skin. Haumeric managed to get some clothes on and came over to heal the victim.   
“The skin on his back is fairly burnt… we must needs get some ice for it.”  
“Mmm, buttocks too.” Long fingers, with long painted nails came to squeeze the tender and damaged bud of flesh.   
“Please refrain from groping his ass, Ser Charibert.”  
“It is you who is staring and lewdly touching, Ser Haumeric!” The two stared at each other for a moment before Haumeric, with his very stern and serious look, placed his freezing hands on Noudenet’s burnt buttocks. The young mage shrieked and opened his eyes.   
It was two weeks later, and two weeks of inability to sit down, that Noudenet finally decided that enough was enough. He would simply summon something big and powerful to deal with Ser Charibert. All his plans were going awry and Ser Charibert had gone without being punished for anything he had ever done. The man was a terrible bully and Ser Noudenet was determined to get back at him for it. He was standing by his desk reading a book about beast tribes and their primal summoning. Ifrit was starting to seem like the most interesting option. He hit his fist onto the palm of his hand.  
“I must needs fight fire with fire. That is what I shall do. This can’t possibly go wrong since it’s a simple summoning.” He said to himself out loud. He did not seem to even consider the possibility that him alone would not make up for a whole tribe of Amalj’aa: as in his typical way he thought his mind more than made up for hundreds of those of lesser intellect.   
A knock on his door woke him up and he bid the mystery visitor to enter. Oddly enough the worries of revenge and summoning were suddenly wiped away when the visitor turned out to be Ser Guerrique. Love had the terrible habit of making even the most intelligent elezen behave foolishly, and sometimes the three Ward mages pondered, over a good bottle of wine, how it was possibly that Ser Grinnaux functioned at all considering his below average intellect and his love for Ser Paulecrain. It was not doing Ser Noudenet much good, either, since they were in the privacy of his room he didn’t mind acting up a little spoilt and ran to put his arms around Ser Guerrique’s neck, giving him a pouty look.  
“I am in pain still, Ser Guerrique. You have to comfort me.” The much bigger elezen laughed and pulled the smaller into a tight embrace, whispering that he would always be there to comfort his sweet little Noudenet and proceeded to kiss the mage’s face, especially carefully touching the spots where the keen experimenter had managed to damage himself permanently. “It’s my bottom that hurts, Ser Guerrique not my face.” He mumbled in a whiny voice but still his eyes were closed and he seemed pleased.   
“I shall kiss that better too then shall I, Ser Noudenet?” Guerrique spoke in the younger man’s ear then lifted him up and carried him to the bed. He was used to the fact that usually no bed could be seen, at least he knew where it was and kicked whatever books and papers were on it out of the way before gently laying Noudenet down. The mage just laughed sweetly not even seeming to notice his notes were getting mixed up with others on the floor, clearly becoming stupider by the minute.  
It was a few days later that Noudenet decided to put his plan to action. Ser Haumeric was too much of a loose cannon, in every sense of the two words, since he kept just ending up having private relations with Ser Charibert instead of properly distracting him. Noudenet had decided to keep the final plan all to himself, though he had had to find the largest room in the building since he doubted Ifrit would be small and had decided to go for the atrium, where their garden also flourished. There was a central space large enough for him to set up all his props and he needed quite a large amount of crystals for it. He always kept a large supply for his experiments and he had been saving them up lately, also ordering large quantities from around Eorzea. No one usually paid attention to his plans but this time the enormous pile of crystals in the middle of the red flowers and inside their winter garden attracted some attention.   
“May I ask what you are doing, Ser Noudenet? It does seem like a quite fascinating experiment this time.” The deep voice of the former monk behind him startled Noudenet who had been setting up the crystals just right making sure no power was being wasted. He turned and gave him a sharp look, his eyes narrowed, then quickly tried to look more innocent by opening them wide and smiling like an ahriman.   
“Ah, umm, yes… Ser Hermenost! Just the elezen I needed! Umm, umm…” Ser Noudenet quickly wrapped his arms around Ser Hermenost’s pulling him away from his set up before he would realise what he was doing exactly. “Please… can Ser Hermenost fetch Ser Charibert for me? I have a surprise for him that he will surely enjoy. I… I have to prepare for it thus… I cannot go myself but it’s vital he sees it from the beginning.” He pushed the older man rather rudely towards one of the doors leading back inside but Ser Hermenost said he would gladly find Ser Charibert. And Noudenet hoped he would manage not to get seduced by the old succubus and end up doing something sinful, like Ser Haumeric always did, but the former monk was rather pious and there did not seem to be a sexual bone in his body. Ser Noudenet sighed telling himself it would be fine and, if not, he could at least buy himself some more time that way.  
When the setup was ready he pulled out a book and started the ritual: immediately the air around him became thick with freed aether when the charge from the crystals was managed by a powerful caster. The next thing that happened was that a sort of heat rose up around him and it seemed that the air around him began to burn with a blue fire. He was not quite sure if any of this was right since the description of the summoning taking effect had been a stub but at least something was happening. The heat became almost unbearable but then he heard people behind him and Ser Charibert’s voice crying.  
“Ser Noudenet! What in Fury’s name are you doing here?!” He did not stop despite the higher ranking and older Ward Knight coming behind him. Nor did he know Ser Hermenost had also gathered the others and they were all there: staring in amazement what the second youngest of the Knights of the Round was doing. To them it looked he was engulfed by the burning blue flame and even Ser Charibert did not dare to get too close to it. His robes were moving as if there was a breeze despite no air moving inside, the edges getting singed by the magical fire. He extended his arms to the sides and couldn’t help letting out a laugh as he looked at the darkening flame that had started to emanate a strange smoke and extended to the ceiling now. He thought of the large primal running amok and burning Ser Charibert with its fiery breath. The old torturer would finally get what he deserved and it was all by Noudenet’s own hand. He began to laugh in his own unbearable feeling of superiority, but then it was drowned out by a large bang as some of the crystals broke. In a strangely dramatic ending the fire died down and the smoke cleared. In the middle of the circle, he had built, there sat a little fat but very cute little creature that remotely resembled Ifrit or perhaps a hellhound pup. It jumped up on its four legs and happily puffed out a tiny adorable flame and everyone behind Ser Noudenet, instead of being awed, went ‘aww’.  
“It’s an Ifrit pup, is it not?” Ser Charibert was the first one to properly say anything. “This is a very strange surprise, Ser Noudenet, but I suppose I will come to love and care for it. It will certainly come in handy when torturing heretics. Perhaps his cuteness will make them talk… what am I saying? Of course it will be the flame from his maw.” Ser Charibert touched his chin thoughtfully. Ser Grinnaux and Ser Guerrique were acting like idiots. The former was holding his fingers to his head as if he had horns and playing head-butt with the Ifrit puppy who was very excited for it, while Ser Guerrique kept petting it all over like it was a puppy dog then lifted it over himself and got his face burned but both of them just seemed to laugh at of the pain in a tankly manner: tiny thing like that did not do much damage to big elezen warriors. Ser Noudenet stared in utter surprise and disappointment at the scene in front of him. He had failed, entirely. “I do wish it won’t grow up quite as big as the real beast. Though in that case it could easily carry us all around on his back and we would be feared by peoples across Eorzea.” Charibert went on babbling, seeming to be quite embarrassed and touched by the gift in his own way, and everyone gathered around to pet the primal pup. Ser Noudenet turned with his shoulders slumped and went into his room.  
The young mage’s thoughts were extremely dark and he was doubting his own ability in everything as he threw himself on the bed and tried to wrap himself into his blanket. There was a voice in his head telling him all sorts of nasty things about himself but after a while he fell asleep and only woke up to someone coming in and onto his bed. It was dark already so he couldn’t quite tell who the intruder was: a friend or a foe.   
“Who… who is there?” He asked but didn’t really need to know when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Ser Guerrique pressed his head against Noudenet’s. The circlet he wore was cold between them and the bigger man quickly removed it and put it away.   
“Only I, Ser Noudenet. Ser Charibert and everyone are very happy for what you did. Even His eminence says it will be useful to have something like that around. It was very kind of you to gift Ser Charibert on his nameday.”  
“Nameday?” Noudenet blinked in the dark and then added. “Oh…” Perhaps it was better this way he thought now, while happily cuddling against the warm muscular chest. Mayhap Ser Charibert would leave them alone now that he had done something kind for him and would instead use the wretched poor or evil and vile heretics to hone in his torturing techniques. Mayhap it had all turned out much better with his plan failing than if it had succeeded. He sighed and reached to press a kiss where he thought Guerrique’s face was but ended up with his mouth full of silken white hair. They laughed a little but then found each other’s lips. The warrior rolled them over as the kiss went on, so that the much smaller elezen was laying on top of the bigger one and Guerrique’s strong arms squeezed the other one tightly again. Feeling so very loved, Ser Noudenet finally forgot all about the dark thoughts of revenge and only concentrated on the feelings they shared.   
In the darkness of the small chamber the out of breath Noudenet sat up: his palms pressed on Guerrique’s chest, though still covered by a shirt, and his ass sitting firmly on the other Knight’s groin. “Please, Ser Guerrique… will you put your huge thing in me now? I am in a desperate need to have it inside.” The hands moved lower to start pulling the other man’s belt open.  
“Eeeh… please, don’t arouse me so with such naughty words, Ser Noudenet!” For the warrior’s manhood the darkness was a blessing: he would not have liked it had the other seen his blushing red face. Yet he still felt it himself, growing hot as faces tended to in such situations and he had a sudden urge to behave more brutish. He grabbed Noudenet’s wrists and threw him under himself on the bed. “Now, let me love you properly, Ser Noudenet.”  
“Uuuh…” The younger man squirmed, whined, then just begged. “Just give me a good swiving with that big thing, pleeeaase, Ser Guerrique.” And a thigh was pushed between the bigger elezen’s legs.   
“Fury forgive, but you turn me on so vilely!” The warrior again used his strength to turn Noudenet around onto his stomach to stop him from reaching out and touching him when he wasn’t allowed to. He placed his large hand on the younger man’s shoulder to keep him firmly down and with the other pulled his robe up, not even bothering to undress him: simply pushing aside or tearing his underwear. “If you turn me on like that I won’t be able to hold back, you lusty little bookworm.” The bigger man was now leaning over the small man’s body and spoke into his ear before grabbing his small ass cheeks into large palms to spread him open properly then without more warning pushed himself inside.   
In the next room, numbered 11, Ser Janlenoux and Ser Adelphel looked up from their bed when such a loud cry came through the walls despite them being made of stone. But they merely laughed it off before getting back to their own love making.


End file.
